Arctic Heart
by The Big Dipper
Summary: "Kaya...I-I have something I need to ask you.." Seth trailed off, his eyes burning holes into the wood floor. Kaya stared at his troubled expression, and placed a hand on his cheek, lovingly wiping his tears. "Anything, Seth, anything at all." After a pause of intense silence, Seth's head shot up, staring into Kaya's soul, he asked "what does a fox say?"
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_: Hey, this is Iliana's (the owner of this account) older sister, Melanie. I'm too impatient to wait forever for a new account to allow me to post, so yeah. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I only own the OC characters that I have created. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review with some pointers!

**Chapter One**

Kaya was lounging on her bed reading a book concerning global warming when she heart it. A large howl rang through all of Tatlin, Alaska. The young girl's brown eyes quickly shot open with shock. That was Desna's voice, she knew it for sure. Something wasn't right. The pack of Athabascan shapeshifters have agreed years ago that no one would howl so loud unless there was an emergency. Kaya jumped off of her bed and dropped the book. She hurried out of her room and towards the back door, not bothering to say a word to her family. As soon as she stepped outside she was met by a strong snow storm. Any normal person would be freezing, but even without her coat Kaya was warm to the touch. She jumped up into the air, transforming into her altered ego form.

The brunette had transformed, changed from a normal looking girl into a white artic fox. Her stance was strong, and she was large than any fox on Earth. She towered at five feet, double the size than any living fox. Her white fur blended in perfectly with a snow. Kaya stayed still for a moment and took in her surroundings, listening for a sign. That was when she heard it, a loud thump. A hit? Kaya took off at an alarming speed, heading towards where the sound was coming from. 'Desna, are you okay?' She communicated with her pack member basically telepathically.

'Hurry! A blood sucker, not one of the Denali. I can't take her on by myself!' Desna's alarming voice rang through Kaya's mind. Where was the other pack members?

Kaya pumped her legs as fast as possible, zooming through the icy tundra. She was approuching the Yukon river when she spotted Desna, a smaller white artic fox growling at a red headed woman. The woman was a blood sucker, Desna was righ. But who was she? She wasn't apart of the Denali, was she? They had a peace treaty upholding all differences! As Kaya finally made it up to them, Desna pounced onto the woman. The woman's left arm was ripped off her body, but she was still able to hook her right arm around Desna.

A cracking noise echoed as the woman applied pressure on Desna's neck. The small shapeshifter's body went lump in the vampire's arms, and soon fell to the ground in a heap. Kaya's eyes widen and she howled as loud as possible. Her howl filled with sadness and anger. Her best friend was killed, right before her eyes! Kaya shook her head and let out a low, deep growl. She flashed her teeth and snapped her nuzzle at the woman.

Before she could attack, the woman rushed off and was gone in a blur. Kaya rushed over to Desna's body and nudged her with her muzzle, once she knew the threat was gone. She let out a whine, looking down at the fox's body. She sat down in the snow and watched over her friend's body, waiting for the rest of the pack to show up.

Two minutes later, the rest of the tribe had shown up. Peni, the tribe's leader stepped towards Kaya. 'We will track her down and seek our revenge. Let it be clear, we will not give up. Kaya, Naga and I will set off tomorrow to find this woman. Kaya, you know her scent- you will be leading us in our search.' Peni communicated to the group with only her thoughts.

All of the foxes, ranging in size let out a howl all at once. Blood would be drawn, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kaya had gone home that night alone, and filled with sorrow. How couldn't anyone had realized that a vampire entered their territory? Did Desna go alone because she thought it was one of the Denali members? All she knew was that Kaya would have to come up with an excuse as why she has to leave, for possibly a month at a time! It all depended on where this mysterious vampire went and why.

Kaya transformed back ino her human form completely naked. Luckily the moon had risen and she was able to sneak into her home without her parents finding out. Peni said to be out at the airport by seven in the morning with our things packed and ready to go. What was Naga telling his parents? Kaya hurried into her room and slipped on her pajamas- a pair of ice blue sweats and a white tank top. She had to tell her parents now.

The seventeen year old girl took a deep breath and left her room once again, and headed into her parents room. They were both awake, her father reading and her mother putting a soothing cream onto her skin.

"Peni's aunt is really sick. On her death bed," Kaya let out a sob, thinking about Desna to make it convincing. "She lives a few towns over outside of the reservation. Peni has to go visit her, but she can't do it alone. She'll be there for about a week taking her aunt to and from the hospital. She's so heart broken, and I-I feel so bad for her.. She can't do this alone, she needs a friend."

Kaya's mom looked over to her husband and let out a small sigh. "You are on winter break... I suppose you can accompany Peni if your father is alright with it."

The young woman's father looked up from his book "Fine, but you must call every day and be carefully. Remember that there are some wonders in our home land that aren't always what they seem."

Kaya grinned and hurried over to her family members, pressing them into a warm hug. "Thank you!" She mumbled. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. I'll go pack now, and make sure that I bring my phone charger. I'll call ever day, promise."

Before her parents could change their minds, she ran off out of the room and back to her own. How was it that easy? She couldn't believe it! Did her parents know about Desna? They couldn't. Her parent's didn't know she was a shapeshifter. Kaya shook her head, she shouldn't question it. All she could do is pack and get ready before time runs out.

That night, Kaya snuck out once again and changed back into her fox form. If they wanted an idea on where to start, she'd have to check Alaska. But which part? After a lot of thinking, Kaya decided to go to the dead center of Alaska. The small piece of land was isolated enough so that she would smell the vampire's scent even faintly if she was still in Alaska. She took off without a second thought, and searched for the woman to kill her best friend.

It took four hours but when she got the center of Alaska, she knew that the mysterious vampire wasn't in Alaska. Disappointed by this, she headed home. She'd have to stay longer than a week away from home. But if she did that, how would she explain it to her parent's? Kaya sighed. She'd focus on that later. Now, she had to get home, and head to the airport to meet Peni and Naga.

Several hours later, Kaya found herself standing outside of a lone building, waiting for Peni and Naga. After several minutes, Peni- a tall perky blonde who made Kaya look like a child, approached. The older shapeshifter had a large scar from her lip to her chin. A battle scar she had aquired when an agressive pack of nomadic vampires passed through the Tetlin reserve. A frown was worn on the pack leader's face as she approached Kaya.

"Naga can't make it. His parent's are too concerned." She simply stated, before gesturing Kaya to follow her into the building. "Can you track this chick's scent in Alaska at all?"

Kaya followed close behind, "W-What? That really sucks. Let's hope she's all alone, right?" Her eyebrow's knitted together, concerned. "No. At midnight I snuck out and made it to the dead center of Alaska. I would of smelt the scent, even if it was feint. She's not here. She headed North-West. Did you talk to the Denali?"

"We'll wait and watch. If there is other's we will wait for her to be alone before we rip her head off." Peni pulled out two plane tickets from her pocket, the perk she aquired by being the grand-daughter of the airport's owner. She handed one to Kaya and quickly headed to the pathetically small boarding way. "The Denali only said to check Washington. It's the closest place that has a group of vampire's. She said they might know, but the chances are slim. Some people named the Cullens."

"'Kay. Thanks." Kaya took the plane ticket, and a few minutes later they were walking into a small plane. "Do you think there will be another tribe of shapeshifter's there?"

"Maybe," Peni bit on the inside of her cheek. "Be friendly if we do cross them. They might be able to help, ya know."

Kaya nodded her head and took a window seat on the plane. She looked out over the icy tundra, digging into her mind to remember the woman's face. She must never forget it. She would get revenge on the red head, even if it meant her life.


End file.
